A Second Chance
by KaraKano
Summary: This fanfic is set 9 years after Ib and Mary come back. Based off of Mary's ending. My first work so bear with me and reviews are appreciated... One more thing, the "M rating" is for later use" but for the earlier chapters I would rate it T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic so bear with me on this... I'm not used to it, so REVIEWS would be greatly appreciated... This is told from Ib's point of view, I thought that should be said to avoid confusion... ^_^'**

* * *

"Welcome to the Guerena Museum. Please enjoy yourselves, but don't touch the exhibits. Thank you, and have a nice visit." The receptionist said with a fake smile.

"Aren't you excited Ib?! I don't remember much of our last visit here... It's nice to get out sometimes..." Mary exclaimed, pulling no my arm towards the information desk. "Let's grab some fliers."

"Hey, be quiet! If you are going to be here be sure to not disturb the others..." I said pulling her out of her most recent ramble.

Shaking my head, I walked away from her. _Okay, there are these two paintings that I don't recognize in the list of works in this flier... What are they..._ Walking around I try to identify them. I started on the main floor, seeing "Abyss of the Deep" and "The Well Meaning Hell" first. _Hell looks more like a mother to me..._

Having finished the main floor, I take a look upstairs... The first thing I see is a painting I haven't seen before... But it looked sadly familiar... The plaque read "Forgotten Portrait". _Hmm... This is one of them. Why do I get so sad while looking at this...? No, I mustn't cry. _I walk away with a single tear running down my face.

I walk as far as possible away from that painting while still exploring that floor for the other unknown painting. I walk past the creepy "Lady in Red" and half-way around the room, when I find it. I bend down to take a look at the plaque when the lights shut off.

Once my eyes adjust to the darkness, I notice something written on the wall, in what looks like paint. "Come to me, Ib." is all it said.

_I guess we where here later than I thought, time to go home._ I walk down the stairs, all the while looking for Mary.

"Mary." I call, no answer. "Mary!" Still no answer.

I walk up to the back of "Abyss of the Deep" to see foot prints leading into it. I don't know why, but I feel as if I am suppose to fallow those footsteps... So I do.

* * *

**Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this and I figured that was a good place to stop. REVIEW please and tell me what you think. -^3^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been only a couple days but I have been in the mood to write… Anyway… After this I plan on updating every Friday. And since I am a student, my schedule fluctuates so if I don't update that is probably why…**

* * *

Everything was kind of similar to the museum, just darker. Where is that girl? "Mary? Where are you?" I called out. No response… again…

Why do I feel like I've been here before…? I walk down the hall to my left once I realized my options. The wall had some writing on it_... Jeez, somebody needs to control their kids…_ "Come Ib... Come..." That's all the walls said, repeated over, and over... all the way to a door being blocked by a table with a rose in a vase. I couldn't move the table until I picked up the blood red rose. I picked it up and the table moved like melting ice.

I opened the door and I looked at a painting with a girl's smiling face. I picked up a key off the floor and as I picked it up, the face changed, the mouth opened, it had pointed jagged teeth, and the eyes...

I walk out of the room slowly, as if the painting would attack me. I look at the walls and instead of them beckoning towards me, they said "THIEF... THIEF..."

"What's going on here?!" I said aloud to myself. I started speed walking away from the door, just to find the word THIEF written on the floor. It made me stop in my tracks, before I realized that the words are just printed on the floor. Walking over them, I don't look back... in fear of what might happen. _I am getting really freaked out here... "_MARY!" I shouted, praying that she heard me... that anyone would hear me... "PLEASE! COME HELP ME!" I was sobbing at this point.

Getting that weird sense of deja vu, I just collapse,_ I need to find Mary and get out of here..._

A piece of paper, drifted by... I picked it up.

"Dear Ib. I know it's been a while; you are probably all grown up now. So I am counting on you to come and help me. Please remember. I found out from the dolls that you don't remember a thing of what happened here. I NEED you to remember. I am in that room with the single mirror. You should remember. The one with the broken mannequin head. -Garry"

_Who is Garry? And what mannequin? Who is this from? What am I supposed to remember?  
_

* * *

**Okay. I hit a sudden spurt of inspiration**... **But yeah... . I am probably going to update once a week(thats my goal anyway...) But it really depends on how I am feeling and what is going on. Fair warning! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY TURTLES! :D I know it has been a while, but I've been busy... AND, now I love you when I say this, I don't feel like updating like I said I would. ... ... ... anyway... ONWARDS LIKE A HERD OF TURTLES! C:O - My Derpy turtle... :D (The head is on the left)**

**With a guest appearance from Fruityloo. My love! 3  
**

**Oh, and guys. Remember when I asked for reviews? Yeah, I remember that to. But do you wamma know something about that? I MEANT CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Having composed myself, I get up and take a look around... Well my only other option is away from that painting... Let's do that... I'm walking down the hall when i realize that it is a dead-end apart from the door on the right. I try to open it, but it's locked. Maybe that key opens in. I try it. It slides in easily, and turns till it clicks.

I open the door to find a green room with bunch of bug paintings. What? Why? I don't understand... I talk a quick look around, to see a sign on a pedestal.

"Beware of edges."

What does that mean? I walk around it, when suddenly I feel something touching me. I stepped back to avoid it, only to feel something brush against my hip. Another step to the side, but that something followed, this time rubbing against my ass. Moving further still, towards my front. I yelped in surprise, jumping forward to escape whatever that was... only to hit against the opposite wall. Sometime grabbed me, and only then did I realise the thing I felt brushing against - practically groping - me was a hand.

There were hands all over the place, pulling me flush against the wall. This time I screamed, and attempted to struggle, but I swear the hands were starting to tighten. And there were more of them. One holding each arm; two spreading my legs apart; another around my waist, and one more hand hovering dangerously close to the hem of my skirt. That scared the shit out of me. The last thing I needed was this kind of attention from a bunch of fucking disembodied hands. I yelled again, this time out of frustration - and a hand found its way down my throat, effectively silencing me. My next scream came out as a half-muffled moan. The hand moved further down my throat, wiggling awkwardly in my mouth.

It made me want to gag.

Finally, I thought to bite down - and that I did, digging my teeth into... whatever it was that was invading my mouth. The consistency was something like under-cooked beef: flesh. Apparently, flesh that could feel pain, because the moment I bit down, the appendage was quick to leave.

I smirk at my small victory, and keep on struggling, though at this point it was pretty much pointless, and the worst part was that I knew it. In a last desperate attempt to escape, I yelled, "Garry!"

The name surprised even me, and for a moment, I didn't even know where the name was from. But then it occurred to me - the letter. Despite that I had no memory of the man who presumably wrote it for me, here I was, screaming to him for help.

Then I heard a sound like running coming towards me.

* * *

**Well... How do you like that...?**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a door slam and all of these hands released me. I collapsed on the floor in the middle of the hall way, a safe distance from the walls

... And the hands...

_So... Disgusting..._ I started to dry-heave. I felt so... Repulsed, violated. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. /no. Not again. Please./ but this one was different. Familiar in a happy sense. I felt safe with the owner of this hand. I turned my head to see who it was. As soon as I saw his face, a single tear ran down my face and I blacked out.

I woke up in a vaguely familiar room, surrounded by books and a single vase. I sit up, a coat that had been placed on me for a blanket falls and I realize that there is a man sitting next to me, asleep. I feel something in my hand and see his. It brings a smile to my face. I crawl the short distance towards him, and lean my head on his shoulder, still having a gold on his hand.

"I've missed you, Garry. I'm sorry I forgot..."

—Garry—

I woke to a pressure on my shoulder. Ib was laying on me. _Oh how she has grown. _It has been so long since I've seen her.

I do a once over of her, surveying the changes. She has gotten considerably taller. Her... Um... Feminine parts have... Enhanced... I could feel my face grow hot. Brushing her bangs out of her face, I get a clear look of her face. Her long lashes, her clear skin, her plump red lips. Definitely older.

How much time has passed in the real world? Time doesn't seem to exist here... It has to have been at _least_ 6 years.

She is so beautiful...

Waking up was a challenge. It was so calm, laying on Garry's shoulder. He stirred under me, startling me up. Sitting up slowly, I carefully tried to take my hand from his. As soon as I untangled my fingers from his, he reached forward and grabbed my wrist. I gasped at his sudden movement.

"Do you really think its going to be that easy? I'm not letting you leave me again." he pulled me forward into a warm embrace. Normally I would have pushed the person hugging me away, but I let him. I could feel something warm dripping on to my shoulder. /Was he crying?/ I hugged him back. /it must have been so lonely. Here for 10 years with no one to talk to./

"I've missed you. Not a single moment went by without you in my head." he pulled away. "you still have a good taste in clothes I see."

I glance down, seeing the short, red skirt and white tee-shirt I came here in. I notice that my shirt was ripped so my bra was showing and that my skirt was torn slightly up the side. Probably from those hands... For modesty sake, I covered myself as much as I could.

"Now do you see why I covered you up? I didn't want you to think that I had taken advantage of you." he hands me his jacket. "Here. Where this. It will cover you. I don't like seeing those bruises on you." gesturing to the hand prints on my arms and legs.

"thanks. I appreciate it. Um... If you don't mind me asking... How did you last these past 10 years without a companion?"

"um. Uh. Do you have any other questions you want to ask?"

"yes, but this one tops my list."

"oh... Do you remember when you passed out last time And I took you here?"

"yeah. We where safe here."

"yeah, I stayed in here until I heard you calling out for... What was it again? It sounded like my name but I couldn't really tell..."

"I was calling out for Mary. I thought she came in here with me. And speaking of her, she tore up your rose... How are you alive?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers... How I love you so...**

**Tell me what ya'll think. 3  
**


End file.
